


“You’re cute when you pout like that.”

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner is trying to work, Banter, Derek Morgan is a little shit, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, OT3, Spencer Reid is a Little Shit, Spencer Reid was a kitten in a past life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: Aaron is trying to finish some paperwork.Derek is teasing Spencer.Spencer is cuddly, and rather innocent.(Rated T for one sorta innuendo)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	“You’re cute when you pout like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Poly ass has to write Poly ships sometimes so it’s on my spin wheel

**Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan**

They were scattered across places of Aaron’s office, Aaron the only one left who was still working. Derek was messing with some phone game while Spencer read some books he’d found at the library. 

Spencer shuffled over from where he was leaning against Aaron’s desk to lean against Aaron’s legs prompting Aaron to play with his hair by knocking his head against where Aaron had rested his hand amongst his knee. 

“I swear you were a kitten in a past life babe.” Derek teased. 

“Shut up Derek.” Spencer grumbled good naturedly, pouting when he looked at Derek over the edge of his book. 

**“You’re cute when you pout like that.”** Spencer retaliated by throwing a pen at Derek who promptly threw it back, unfortunately missing Spencer by a few inches and hitting Aaron in the face. 

“Uh oh.” Spencer mumbles tilting his head up to look at Aaron. “Please don’t kill him.” 

“I’m working.” Aaron huffs. “Both of you better quit it or I’ll kick you out.” 

“No you won’t.” Derek responds, making his way across the room. “I’m sorry I hit you in the face with a pen.” The absurdity of the situation had Spencer gigging and Derek reached over to lightly shove him. 

“Just behave.” Aaron mutters not looking up from his paperwork. “Both of you.” He adds when Spencer reaches out to grab Derek’s ankle. 

“Can the paperwork till tomorrow?” Spencer asks twisting around so he’s resting his chin on Aaron’s knee. 

“No it can’t.” Aaron’s hand reaches out to push Spencer off his knee. “Behave.” 

“I was behaving.” Spencer argues furrowing his eyebrows, Derek laughs leaning down to whisper something in Spencer’s ear. “Oh.” Aaron rolls his eyes closing the file with a defeated sigh. 

“Come on. I’m not getting anything done with the two of you fooling around.” Spencer frowns watching as Aaron packs up with a slightly agitated look on his face. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah me too.” Derek relents when Spencer looks at him expectedly. 

“It’s fine. Let’s go home.” Aaron barely makes it to the door before two sets of arms are wrapping around him, the faces of his lovers both apologetic. “Really, it’s okay. Let’s go home.” 

“You sure?” Spencer asks. 

“I’m sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and constructive criticism welcome (hate isn’t, and obnoxiously long comments pointing out my ever mistake will be deleted)  
> English is difficult, words are weird.


End file.
